And Back Again
by actingflicka
Summary: Wendy is growing up and becoming a woman - and she isn't sure that she likes it too much. Can Peter save her, before it's too late?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
  
Wendy Moira Angela Darling let out a sigh of relief as she tugged on each string of her corset. She hated the uncomfortable garmet, but her Aunt Millicent had insisted that she wear one, now that she was "a woman". Wendy did not see herself as a woman, but as a girl.   
  
However, on her thirteenth birthday, her aunt had taken up the responsibility of presenting Wendy with an entirely new wardrobe. Gone were the days of loose-fitting dresses that allowed their wearers to breathe. She had moved into a room of her own now, with no toys lying around, no books scattered. This was the way of a young lady.   
  
Now she was freeing herself from the corset, two weeks into her regime as a woman, two weeks after her 13th birthday. Her nimble fingers thumbed at the catch and the corset came free. Wendy felt the feeling of relief as the corset fell to the floor and her torso was wonderfully free. Off came her petticoats and hose, and she was free from confinement, wonderfully light...  
  
Then she slipped on a nightdress, the one garmet that hadn't changed after her 13th birthday. She held the material to her face for a moment, as she liked the smell of the lavender. Then she buttoned up the front and slid on a robe.   
  
Carefully padding down the hall to the nursery, she pushed open the door and was greeted by the too-familiar sight of toys strewn around the floor. She crossed over to her brothers, who were in bed. She went over to Michael first.   
  
As she fluffed his blankets and tucked them around him protectively, Michael spoke almost fearfully, "D'you think he's forgotten about us, Wendy?"  
  
"Who, Michael?"  
  
"Peter Pan."  
  
Wendy, who was not expecting this, merely replied, "Peter? Michael, I hope not. But one cannot always be certain of such a thing. I pray not."  
  
"So do I." he said tearfully.   
  
Wendy sat on the edge of his bed, and stroked his hair. The next thing she knew, Michael was in her lap, sobbing into her shoulder. She put her arms around him and rocked him back and forth gently.  
  
"W-wendy! I m-miss h-himm!" he sobbed. "And n-now you're g-growing up! You h-have to go b-back to N-neverland! I don't w-want you to g-grow up!"  
  
Wendy was startled by his concern. She gently raised his face and thumbed his tears dry. "Why Michael," she questioned, "why do you not approve of me growing up?"  
  
Michael's tears had subsided to sniffles. "Because, Wendy, then you shall leave home and marry, and do "woman's work", and won't tuck me in or make me breakfast or tell me stories. I will miss you. I love you tucking me in, I love your stories, I love YOU!"  
  
Wendy was moved by this response. She never knew how attached her little brothers had grown to her since Mother and Father had gone to visit a friend for a few months, leaving the children with Aunt Millicent. Both her brothers did not particularly care for their aunt, and began to rely on Wendy as the role of their mother, just as they had done in Neverland. She drew Michael further into her hug, as he snuggled against her chest and layed his head on her shoulder.   
  
"Shhhh. While it is true that I will leave home and marry, Michael, it shall not be particularly soon, not as I have yet to meet a man whom I want to beau, let alone marry. Besides, by that time you will be older and shall not need me to tuck you in."  
  
Michael still looked at her. "Wendy, you must go back to Neverland! Peter can keep you from growing up, I know it! Then you can stay young forever, and I shall always have you here! That was why I inquired if Peter might have forgotten us! Maybe he hasn't forgotten, and will come to take us back to Neverland, where we will stay forever young!"  
  
"Oh, Michael. We have had our fun in Neverland, let us now have fun growing up." she soothed as she layed Michael back in his bed and tucked him in. She kissed his forehead tenderly, and whispered in his ear, "Sweet dreams. I love you." Michael kissed her nose and replied, "I love you too, Wendy."  
  
Wendy then went to say goodnight to John, and after she kissed his forehead, he whispered, "Please, Wendy, tell us a story."  
  
Wendy started to protest, saying she was tired, but then she looked into the eager faces of her brothers and gave in. "Alright. Which one would you like?"  
  
"Neverland! With Hook and Peter and us!"  
  
Wendy settled onto John's bed, where both boys could see her, and told the story that still made her long to see Peter again.  
  
"Once upon a time, there was a little girl and her two brothers..."  
  
~~~~~  
  
After her story was over, she got up, kissed John and Michael one last time, and switched off the lamp. "I love you John, Michael." she whispered and then, checked that the window was unlocked, then carefully shut the door. Then she crossed the hall and entered the Lost Boy's bedroom.   
  
"The little angels," she thought, seeing as how they had gotton into bed by themselves and were all sleeping quietly. They had put all their clothes into their trunks, and lined their shoes up next to the sides of the beds. She went over to each one of them in turn, and stroked their hair for a minute, and kissed their foreheads.   
  
She approached Toodles in his sleep, and kissed his forehead. His eyes opened, and he drew Wendy into a child's hug and kissed her all over her face.   
  
"I love you, Wendy." he whispered.   
  
"I love you too, Toodles. Now go to sleep. Sweet dreams."  
  
After she checked that the window was unlocked in there too, she crossed out of the room, turned in the doorway and looked at the boys. Her eyes misted as she thought of Peter and prayed that, wherever he might be that night, that he was safe and still happy in his boyhood. She went back to her own room, and, like all the nights before for a year and a half, she sat next to the window and looked for the second star to the right, her hands pulling out the chain with Peter's kiss on it. She held the acorn button as she located the star.   
  
"Goodnight, Peter. I love you, and my kiss still belongs to you, and it always will." she called, quiet as a prayer, to the star. Then she got up, double-checked that the window was unlocked, and got into bed, falling into a deep slumber.   
  
Unbeknownst to her, Peter Pan was not currently second-star to the right, and straight on 'till morning, but hovering right outside her house.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Reviews! Please! I'll try to begin the actual story ASAP. Let me know what you think!  
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn 


	2. Chapter One

And Back Again  
  
by actingflicka  
  
Chapter One  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this should be really obvious, but just in case, I DON'T HAVE ANY ASSOCIATION WITH PETER PAN! I am not and don't know anybody who had anything to do with the movies, book, or anything else.   
  
Author's Notes: First of all, a very kind reviewer has informed me that it is very difficult to get into and out of a corset by oneself, so that explains why from now on Wendy will have help. In addition, remember that Peter still has confusion about the words 'thimble' and 'kiss', so please don't get confused about that little detail while reading. Second, thanks for all the kind reviews. I have responded to all the signed reviews via e-mail. Anonoymous reviews are still read by me and appreciated, even if I cannot respond directly. I am going to try to have a new chapter up every weekend. No promises, since my school's teachers do not feel the need to communicate with one another about who is assigning how much homework when, but I try to find time to squeeze this in. Thanks again!  
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter Pan sped back through London, out into the stars, and back to Neverland. He didn't even have to think where he was going, after all, he made this journey every night, from Neverland to the nursery window, and then back in the early morning.   
  
He could not bear to not listen to the stories that Wendy told, to watch her look at the Neverland star and remind him that her kiss belonged to him, to watch her soothe her younger brothers and kiss them before bed.   
  
He would arrive at sunset and sit on the roof until he heard Wendy enter the room, and then carefully drop to the window to watch his Wendy-lady tell stories, and soothe her brothers. Then, he would watch her look at the stars with a message to him. When she fell asleep, he flew to the roof to stand guard over her house at night.   
  
Most nights, he left with a feeling of bittersweet happiness. He wanted to fly in through the nursery window and surprise them all, but then he could not have the pleasure of just watching Wendy, unaware of him, tell her stories.   
  
Tonight, however, left him feeling angry at himself and worried for Wendy. He had watched Michael as he cried, and was horrorstruck when he heard of this plan - Wendy leave home? Not tell stories? Wendy was born to tell stories. And Michael thought that Peter had forgotten him, John, and Wendy!  
  
Peter knew that he would have to make his presence shown soon, very soon. But he wondered how long he could postpone it, for he did love watching his Wendy-lady.   
  
Tinkerbell flew by his side, her sassy face screwed in jealousy. She had watched Peter imitate Wendy and blow a thimble down to her, just as she blew one to the Neverland star every night. And he would always fly up and catch the thimble, and place it in his pocket. He could never see them, but he would reach in his pocket and take out a thimble to remind him of Wendy-lady.   
  
Tink began to gesture wildly trying to attract Peter's attention, and evil idea forming in her mind.   
  
"Mmmm...what is it, Tink?"  
  
Tinkerbell began to whisper in his ear, Peter growing angrier by the minute.  
  
"Killing her is NOT the way to keep her from growing up, Tink! Think of her brothers, and the Lost Boys! They could not stand it! No, no killing her will not keep her from growing up. That is not the way. I shall have to have her come back with me."  
  
Tinkerbell, who was used to having her ideas immeadeatly approved by Peter, was very offended at this, and even more at the prospect of Wendy retuning. She took off in the sunrise, as fast as she could go, away from Peter.   
  
But little faries cannot gather as much flying power as boys can, so Peter easily caught up to her, and grabbed her with one hand. She struggled furiously in his fist as he brought her up to her eyes.   
  
"Listen here, Tink. Wendy-lady is coming back, if she will. I know you do not like it, but I need to keep her from this prospect of going away from home. She will be coming back if at all possible, and you-are-going-to-put-up-with-it!" he said, shaking Tink with every word   
  
Peter flew down, past the Jolly Rodger, and into his hut. He carefully placed his bow and arrow down, then went back out to search for an acorn button. He collected an acorn every night, looking to find a perfectly smooth one, absoulutley flawless, the color of Wendy's hair. He did this so that he could always remember the color  
  
Once Peter had found such an acorn, he carefully washed it so it was clean, and then placed it the box he had by his bed. Often he would wake up and find the box tipped over and the acorns spilled slightly, and he knew it was Tink that had done this, for she had never gotten over her hatred of Wendy.   
  
Peter Pan carefully took a flower cup and prepared medicine, as he had watched Wendy do. Then he curled up and drifted into an uneasy slumber...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Smee hurried out to the pirate deck to see what was the matter. He found Captain Hook leaning against the edge of the ship, screaming in anger.   
  
"Captain! What is going on?"  
  
Hook slowly turned to look at Smee and said, voice shaking with anger, "Pan! He's back, and has been for some time, but I cannot kill him! I just can't, and I don't understand it! I have tried, oh yes, may times, but every time I get near him, there is something, a barrier of some sort, that stands in the way!" he slowly breathed in and out, his face still raging. "It is most irritating, Smee."  
  
Smee was shocked by this revelation, but all the same said, "Now, now, Captain, forget about Pan. This 'barrier' that you speak of is pure kismet. Nothing more. Now which hook would you like to wear today?" Smee hurriedly asked, hoping to distract Hook from his rage. Smee did not care for Pan either, but in truth, he found Hook's obsession with him stupid and not worth the time.  
  
Smee bumbled about, and emerged with the silk-lined case of hooks for the Captain to wear on his right hand. After carefully considering each one, Hook chose a very intricately-designed one, round and thick. Smee carefully fitted the hook into the Captain's arm.   
  
"Smee, leave me in peace. I must go...ponder...about the...barrier..." Hook said, rasping for some unknown reason.   
  
"As you wish...I will be back with brunch shortly." Hook simply waved nonchalantly at him, telling him to go. Smee hurriedly left the bow and went into the cabins.   
  
Hook walked slowly over to the mast. He was, in truth, slightly frightened by this 'barrier' that protected Pan. He couldn't explain it; it wasn't as though it was a physical barrier, yet whenever he got near Pan, SOMETHING got in the way. And he had a feeling that this was not just coincidence...  
  
~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Smee was tottering around the main cabin, lost in thought. He was wondering about other possible distractions for the next time Hook began to complain about Pan. You see, Smee was not entirely evil, like Hook. He was actually a decent person the majority of the time, but he was a coward. Hook was very powerful, and could protect him.   
  
Because Smee had a hidden secret, something he swore would never be known. It was what made him convinced that piracy was the only safe way, the reason he needed protection...  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Stand up, Wendy. Do not slouch in a corset, child, otherwise your bosom hangs over in a most unattractive manner. When we enter the dinner party tonight, dear Mr. Pekings has agreed to escort you. You may not pass through the door, my child, unless you are on a male's arm." Aunt Millicent lectured sternly. "Now try again."  
  
Wendy sighed. She had been practicing entering the hall for the dinner party tonight for the past three hours. Her aunt always found something to criticize, and when she had corrected that, there was always something else. Wendy couldn't see what was the matter with her entry. It seemed fine the first time. And the second and the third. But she must please her Aunt Millicent, otherwise, who knows what could happen to her.   
  
With this in mind, she walked back towards the doorway. Then she arranged her skirt, clutched her handkerchief in one hand, and set her shoulders back. She was determined to do this right. With a careful demeanor, she began to walk towards her Aunt, taking little tiny steps to ensure that she 'floated' over the polished floor.   
  
As she passed by the front hall mirror, she noticed something. She did seem to float. It was working! A self-assured smile on her face, she reached her Aunt.   
  
"Oh, Bravissimo, madmoiselle! Tu es magnifique!" her aunt cried, in French, for as she stated, "All young ladies must speak another language".   
  
Wendy simply smiled with pride. She had done it.   
  
At this point, John burst into the room, splattered with mud from head to toe. He threw himself on Wendy.   
  
"John! What's the matter?"  
  
Aunt Millicent apparently did not care one bit what was the matter. She was shrieking too, but her voice was commanding, "Off, John! You are full of mud! Wendy, look at you! Your dress is completely ruined!"  
  
John was speaking into Wendy's bodice, his voice cracking with fear.   
  
"Michael! S-something's wrong! C-come quick! He s-says he w-wants you!"  
  
Wendy was shocked. John was already pulling on her hand, to get her to come with him. She followed quickly, kicking off her shoes to run faster.   
  
Aunt Millicent was most displeased.   
  
"John, your sister is busy. She shall be with you as soon as she completes her lesson."  
  
Wendy was appalled. "Aunt, this is my brother, whom my parents had entrusted to yours and my care. I must go see him."  
  
But Aunt Millicent held her ground. When Wendy began to run upstairs with John, her Aunt said, "Wendy! You are not wearing shoes! A lady may not walk around in bare feet!"  
  
But Wendy was already up the stairs, leaving a fuming Aunt Millicent in her wake.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I still need to get this story REALLY started. I know the readers want some Wendy/Peter action, but for now, I need to fill in the situations for all the characters. I promise it won't be TOO long from now, and I'll work extra hard this week and get another chapter up soon!  
  
By the way, for all the non-French speakers, "Oh, Bravissimo, madmoiselle! Tu es magnifique!" literally means, "Oh wonderful, miss! You are magnificent!"  
  
Please give me a review, I thrive on them. You guys have awesome ideas that I plan to work into the plot.   
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn 


	3. Chapter Two

And Back Again  
  
by actingflicka  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this should be really obvious, but just in case, I DON"T HAVE ANY ASSOCIATION WITH PETER PAN! I am not and don't know anybody who had anything to do with the movies, book, or anything else.   
  
Authors Notes: Again, thanks for the reviews. I got one complaint in particular about the prolouge, saying that there were too many "I love you's". I must admit that this reviewer had a good point, but those "I love yous'" were there for a reason. My intention was to show how attached Wendy had become to her brothers, and vice versa. It will play a significant role later in the story. Just wanted to clear that up for others who may be wondering the same thing.   
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wendy and John hurried up the staircase, John pulling on Wendy's hand. They tore to the landing, down the hall, and into the nursery. Wendy gasped.   
  
Michael was gone.   
  
John simply looked bewildered. "That's funny," he said. "He was here on the bed a minute ago."  
  
But Wendy was the more practical of the two, and so she said, "John, go to the powder room. Perhaps he is there."  
  
John obeyed his sister, turning on his heel and running out of the room. A few moments later, he called, "Wendy, he's in here! Quick!" Wendy hurried into the powder room, to find John supporting an ashen-faced Michael.   
  
Wendy moved towards them and scooped Michael into her arms, carrying him back towards the nursery. She laid him in his bed and layed a hand on his forehead. It was burning hot. She cried in alarm. Michael did look awfully sick.   
  
"John, run to the linen storage and take all the blankets. Put them all on Michael's bed, and make sure that they stay on, even if he's hot. I will be right back."  
  
Wendy ran back down the stairs, in the pretense of getting a cold washcloth for Michael's head, and collided smack into Aunt Millicent.   
  
"Wendy! You delibrately disobeyed me! I told you to stay, but you ran off with your silly little brother. Now get into the parlor so you can master the ettiquette of calling."  
  
Wendy was furious. "Aunt, my brother is very sick. I must attend to him, as my mother entrusted him to my care. I'm afraid we shall have to work on the ettiquette of calling some other time."  
  
But rescheduling lessons was something that Aunt Millicent did not particularly approve of. When she spoke, her voice was cold and stony.   
  
"Wendy, I will attend to your younger brother. You, meanwhile, must go into the parlor and study various calling cards. Choose the design you like best, and we shall have some ordered for you. And would you like them spritzed with the lilac perfume, or amber and rose?"  
  
Wendy was furious. Her Aunt, it seemed, lacked any human compassion, and while her brother, who was very dear to her was sick, Aunt Millicent insisted on choosing a calling card.  
  
But it is a well-known fact among girls in Europe to never, NEVER talk back to a formidable aunt. Therefore, Wendy consented, regretting it severly, and walked into the parlor.   
  
Various calling cards lay on the table, but Wendy did not waste her time looking at them. She knew that the moment she had obtained these cards, her Aunt would make her visit every young man in town, something Wendy was not looking forward to in the least. The only reason her Aunt refrained was that she insisted that any young lady could not go calling without a card.  
  
Wendy's thoughts were shattered by an ear-peircing scream. Again, she ran up the stairs, heading in the direction of the noise.   
  
She found Aunt Millicent standing in the doorway. "They're gone! They're gone!" she screamed. And Wendy looked, and indeed, John and Michael were no longer in the nursery.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Captain Hook was slumped in his cabin. He was drenched in sweat and out of breath. And he also was furious. Again, he had tried to beat Peter Pan. Again, the barrier had happened.   
  
Hook did not understand. This time, he had found Pan in the woods, flying very determindly in one particular direction, though Hook did not learn of his destination. Hook pulled out his clawed arm, ready for attack, when again, he suddenly found himself to far away from Pan to reach him. And yet neither one of them had moved a step.   
  
Hook had screamed in outrage, while Pan simply looked bewildered. And then, Pan, in his wholesomeness, simply bowed and turned around.   
  
Smee was rattling around outside, making far more noise then neccesary. Hook tried to drum out the sound as he thought back to what had happened. Suddenly an idea struck him.   
  
A most disturbing idea.   
  
He was almost certain he knew what was going on, but that made him more furious because it was something he could not prevent, nor could stop. He had a feeling that the 'barrier' protecting Pan was an ancient magic, one more powerful then all, one that was undefeatable.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Wendy was dumbstruck. "There isn't anything wrong," she thought, trying to convince herself. "The boys have simply played a trick on Aunt Millicent. That is all."  
  
Acting on this thought, she spoke quickly. "Aunt, why not check the upstairs bathroom, and I'll search the nursery? The boys most likely are playing a game with us."  
  
Aunt Millicent looked stonily at her, but then turned on her heel and headed down the hall. Wendy checked the closet and under the beds. She looked carefully around the toy chest.   
  
As she looked, she grew more worried. What if something DID happen? Wendy refused to think about it. Nothing could happen to her dear, dear brothers. Nothing.   
  
As she continued to prowl the room, she decided to multitask a bit and collect some of the toys on the floor. As she picked up many pretend swords, she noticed something odd.   
  
There, underneath the window ledge, was an object that looked vaguely familiar.   
  
There, sitting on the floor, was a set of wooden pipes, that looked almost exactly as though they would belong to someone living in another land, and had been knocked off while hurrying to get out of the nursery through the window.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's End Note: I know what you're going to say to me. "KATHRYN! It has been two d*mn weeks since you added a chapter!" Well, let me explain. This week has been extra-specially chaotic. I had an excessive amount of homework, and then all those other tasks of life kept piling on. Lucky for me, as of Friday life will be relaxed slightly and I may (MAY - no promises) be able to add two new chapters a week.   
  
As always, ppppllllllllllllllllllleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaassssssssssssseeeeeeeee review! I got a very nice one from a person named Leah, who was correct in assuming that the reason Tinkerbell is still jealous of Wendy (at the end of the movie she gets over it) is because it needs to be that way for the plot. This story is based partially on the book, and partially on the movie, so there are slight mixes in the story. Sorry 'bout that.  
  
Oh, yes, where was I? Reviews! If you give me a signed review, or include your e-mail address, I will reply to you and answer your questions. Thanks!  
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn 


	4. Chapter Three

And Back Again  
  
by actingflicka  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this should be really obvious, but just in case, I DON"T HAVE ANY ASSOCIATION WITH PETER PAN! I am not and don't know anybody who had anything to do with the movies, book, or anything else.   
  
Authors Notes: Special thanks to Zorrina, who reviewed and gave lots of helpful ideas. Also, I know that the readers are waiting impatiently for some Wendy/Peter action. Sorry, so sorry, that's coming ASAP, when I feel it's right to put them back in the same place.   
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter sped over London, but not in the direction of Neverland. His brow was furrowed with wonder about where would be the safest place to take the child clutched against his chest. He tightened his grip on Michael. Peter certainly didn't want to lose him.   
  
John was hanging on to Peter's ankle for dear life as Peter quickened his pace. He needed to get the boys far, far away from London. Quickly.   
  
Wendy was going to have to be dealt with another way, but currently, Peter's main focus was getting the boys away from where Hook might be looking for them. Hook was not as diligent as Peter in guessing where the Darlings might reside, but there was no need to risk it.   
  
Peter was extremely worried. He had come to Wendy's household a little earlier than normal, because the fairies' wisdom had been speaking to him in dreams. "Go," they always said, "guard the Darlings." Peter did not wish to question the fairies.   
  
So he had taken off for Neverland earlier in the day, only delayed slightly by a run-in with Hook. Something strange had happened during this episode. Hook had raised his clawed hand, and at that precise moment, it was as though the earth in between them had expanded, and Peter was out of Hook's reach.   
  
Peter was a little startled by this, but he had learned that Neverland is a mysterious place, with many puzzles and magical happenings. It was better not to question the wisdom of the place.   
  
Unfortunately, though Peter was quite knowledgeable about the many secrets of Neverland, he had absolutely no idea where a safe place for Michael and John would be. After distance had been put in between Hook and Pan, Peter had simply bowed courteously and flew off, continuing towards the Darling household. He was unprepared for what he would find.   
  
Michael had been playing with John, but Peter had noticed how he became steadily more feeble as he continued to brandish his brother with a sword. He finally told John that he needed to sit down for a little while and rest. John obliged and went to go see the Lost Boys, while Michael sat for a little while, and eventually went to lie down on the bed. Suddenly, a loud retching sound emitted from his mouth and he vomited all over the bedspread.   
  
John must have heard this, for he was back in the nursery within a matter of seconds and the Lost Boys were squealing "EEEEEWWWWW!"  
  
Michael heaved himself up and croaked, "John...get...Wendy..." and then passed out cold.   
  
Peter was horrorstruck at this. Though Wendy was his favorite, Peter had always liked Michael and hated looking at an ashen face, not one full of laughter. And he had acted on his instincts, and thought that maybe, maybe, this had something to do with Hook.   
  
Truthfully, Peter was not so worried about Michael as he was about what might be causing the boy's illness. Peter had watched the Lost Boys get sick on occasion, and most of the time, they graduarly became more and more faint over a long time. Michael had gone from healthy and lively to faint and sick in a matter of minutes.   
  
Peter was a tad befuddled by this. In Peter's mind, everything in the real world happened in one way, every time it happened. It was monotonous, routine. That was what Peter liked best about Neverland.   
  
But, the disadvantage of living in another world, one full of the unexpected, was that when something like this happened, it was unclear what to do.   
  
Thusly, Peter decided the only sure place to take the boys would be a street in London, somewhere secluded. Peter flew down to land on a roof with a gentle thud. He noticed a little pathway off of a cobblestone street, and he very carefully crept along till he was hovering directly over the alley.   
  
John was surprised that Peter had flown them here, and not to Neverland or to the hospital. In truth, Peter had no idea what a 'hospital' was, and if he did, he would certainly not trust them to take care of Michael.   
  
"Peter," John began, "why are we here? Certainly you have no intention of leaving us. We can see our breath, it is so cold. And late at night, there are many untrustworthy people about. Something bad could happen."  
  
Peter bit his lip. He did not want to subject John and Michael to these atrocieties, but at the same time, if he took them back to Neverland, or left them at the Darling household, Hook might find them. Peter had no choice.   
  
But he still remembered Wendy, and how he had taken her dear brothers without her consent, and she would likely be very angry at him. Peter thought that she might be slightly less angry with him if he protected her brothers.   
  
So he removed his sword, and placed it in front of John. "You know how to wield this." He then snapped his fingers, and Tink was instantly at his side, though she looked disdainful at the sight of the Darling boys. She would have at least liked to have the Lost Boys with them, but Peter insisted that this would make Hook suspicious, and besides, every one of the Lost Boys knew how to fight a pirate.   
  
"Tink, you are to stay with these boys, no matter what. Shield them, make them fly if you must, and above all, send word to me if Hook is on to them."  
  
Tinkerbell did not like this prospect at all, but it is a fairy's duty to obey orders. So she sank down to sit beside the Darling Boys. Peter nodded to her, then turned to John and said briskly, "I will be back. Take care of Michael, keep him warm. Have Tink cast a spell on him or something."  
  
And with that Peter Pan flew away into the dusk.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Captain Hook stood, with a very miserable Smee by his side, on the ship's deck. Unlike Smee, Hook was in the best of moods. His plan was working very efficently, draining Michael of all his physical strength. Hook planned to drain the Darling Boys, one by one, and then the Lost Boys, starting with Nibs, ending with Tootles. Finally, he would turn on Wendy, making sure that Peter was watching. He would torture her more mercessley than any of the others, and then leave her to die by Peter's side. He would make sure that Peter was alone on the ship with his dying Wendy, watching her slowly abandon him. Oh, this plan would be most delicious...  
  
Smee, on the other hand, was feeling very resentful. As has been mentioned, he was a decent man, but at the same time a coward with a forbidden secret. Combine secrets and cowardlieness, and you have a recipe for faliure.   
  
And so Smee had agreed to go along with this so-called 'plan' of Hook's. He was scared, because he knew precisely which part of the plan would not work, and why it wouldn't. Some amount of knowledge is, after all, gained in keeping a secret.   
  
If Smee told Hook about his loophole, Hook would be outraged, and would spend months developing a new plan, which would put Smee back in to misery. If he didn't tell Hook, when it failed, Hook would realize that Smee had known all along and didn't tell him. Then Hook would punish Smee with no mercy.   
  
Any normal person would most likely choose to go with the former option, but Smee was not a normal person. In fact, there was a chance that he wasn't a person at all.   
  
~~~~~  
  
Peter flew back towards Neverland, in the direction of the pirate ship. He wanted to check on what Hook and Smee were up to. Peter had decided that Michael had gotten ill because he could sense that Hook was up to something. Any child who visits Neverland has a permanent connection with the place, whether they remain there or not. Michael knew that something ran amok in Neverland, though neither him nor Pan knew that the problem was not just being sensed by him, but it was TARGETED at him.   
  
Of course, Peter was anxious to know what we already know, so he decided that he would fly first to the pirate ship, and then to the mermaid pool.   
  
Peter flew into the mangroves, where he could fly close enough to the ship, and yet remain out of sight.   
  
After snatching a very exotic-looking fruit from one of the trees, Peter flew as swift as the wind, leaving a whooshing noise behind him. He grew fond of this noise and began to see how loud he could make it, until he reached the ship.  
  
Peter found a very secluded spot where he could easily see Hook. Smee stood by his side, and Peter almost laughed out loud at the contrasting expressions on their faces. Suddenly he heard something that wiped the grin right off his young face.   
  
"Oh, Smee, I cannot wait. First I'll take John and Michael, and drain them of all health. I have tested Michael, so I know it will work. Then I'll do the same to the other boys. I know I'm going to start with Nibs, and end with Tootles, but I have yet to work out the final order. And then, lastly, I'll take the girl. I'm going to take my time with her, carefully choosing my actions to cause her the most pain. Then, I'll make sure that Peter is there, and then leave them alone, so Peter can watch his beloved 'Wendy-lady' die next to him. Ohhh...I can almost taste it..."  
  
Peter stood horrorstruck with fear. Hook was planning to do this to not only John and Michael, but to the Lost Boys and to...to...Wendy?!?  
  
Peter must protect them. He would not let Wendy die, or suffer the torture of letting any of the boys she so desperately loved die. There was one way, one way only. He must protect them. But if he did it carelessly, it would put them in even more danger. This made Peter's need to speak to the mermaids stronger than ever.   
  
Peter reached for his whistles, and found that they weren't there. He almost cried in outrage, but then remembered that he was in close proximity of the ship.   
  
He therefore summoned a fairy, who posses great knowledge. He began to converse with the foreign fairy in the only way he knew how, by inscripting words into the sand. He could converse verbally with Tink, but only Tink.   
  
Peter took a twig and began to draw in the sand. In childish scrawl he wrote:   
  
Dorshien emitas anysher, amysud frisua. Ematura frines matinas, gunora.   
  
After asking the fairy if she might know where he had his pipes, she thought for a moment, and then dived into the sand, forming a response.   
  
Hurges amysud frisua, greb nuras mantilaus.   
  
"The Darling House?" Peter thought. Hard. Then he thought that maybe, just maybe, the pipes had fallen off in his haste to get to the window with the boys. He did not want to go back to London know, it would be too easy for Hook to follow, but the need to see the mermaids was stronger than ever. It was the only thing to do.   
  
Peter sped back off into the crisp now-darkening sky. By the time he saw the sight of London, stars were beginning to show. He resisted the urge to fly to make sure that John and Michael were alright, simply because he was already much delayed in talking to the mermaids, as he had to fly back to London.   
  
Little did he know he was about to encounter another delay. As Pan slipped the window open just enough to grab his pipes, a face he knew that he would never forget, a face that he had grown to love, ran into the room.   
  
She stopped, not believing it, and then shook her head, willing her mind to stop playing tricks on her. When that boyish face remained in the window, Wendy inhaled a sharp gasp.   
  
"PETER?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Buwahahaha. Well, Zorrina, kudos to you. Thanks for all the awesome ideas.   
  
Well, I finally put Wendy and Peter back together. But since I'm a mean and horrible person, I may just follow the Darling boys and the pirates in the next chapter, without any Wendy/Peter. But maybe I'll do the next chapter solely on them! That is...if you review! So do yourself a favor and click on that little purple box.   
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn  
  
P.S. I apologize for the slight lateness in this chapter's posting. My computer was having problems. 


	5. An Author's Note

I know, I know, I haven't updated in such a dreadfully long time, but before you scream at me, let me justify my case. (After all, even condemned prisoners get a final statement before they're executed.) The theater company I work at suddenly had a major falling-out with one of the actresses, so I stepped in. Then they suddenly had to take the play on tour for a week, so I had to go traveling all around the US. Then, we get a phone call from a theater administrator in the UK, saying that he had seen our play in New York, and could we possibly go over to the UK and perform? So here I am, writing this from my Sony Viao laptop, telling you why I have been so dreadfully busy. I will update ASAP, but I hope the readers will be patient.  
  
Much love to all who have reviewed. But as they say, there's no such thing as 'too much of a good thing', so I hope a few kind readers let me know what they think! Review or flame!  
  
luv, hugs, and kisses,   
  
Kathryn 


	6. Chapter Four

And Back Again  
  
by actingflicka  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this should be really obvious, but just in case, I DON"T HAVE ANY ASSOCIATION WITH PETER PAN! I am not and don't know anybody who had anything to do with the movies, book, or anything else.   
  
Authors Notes: Well, I've decided to do this chapter solely on Peter and Wendy. Of course, it's implied that I'm looking for reviews. Tell me what you think of this!   
  
And for anyone who is still wondering, Wendy is a few weeks older than thirteen in this story. Check the prologue! Just that Wendy is mature beyond her years might make someone think she's seventeen or something, but she's only slightly older in this story than she was in the movie.  
  
While we're on the subject of this chapter's content, I know that the readers want Peter/Wendy romance. Sorry, but you're not going to find too much of that here. Romance is not the main point in this story. Maybe I'll write something a little naughtier after I'm finished with this. Maybe.  
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wendy shook her head. It couldn't be him. It was impossible.   
  
But impossible as it was, Peter Pan was standing right in front of her, looking the absolute same as he had a year ago.   
  
The same cocky grin, the same authority in his stance, but there was something different. Peter's face looked...tired, as though he had acquired some responsibility in his life and was sick of handling it.   
  
Peter had not expected to see Wendy. He had intended to grab his pipes and fly back out into the sky without anyone noticing. But Wendy had to come in at that exact moment.   
  
Having no idea what to do or say, Peter simply bowed as he had done upon their first meeting. Wendy, stunned, blindly curtsied back. Then her lower lip trembled, and she suddenly threw herself at the boy in the window, crying uncontrollably.   
  
Peter was more than a little stunned by this reaction. Why was she crying? Was she unhappy to see him? Was she angry at him for coming back?  
  
But that thought flew out of Peter's head as she threw herself onto him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Peter had had very little experience with this type of behaivior - after all, Wendy was always a cheerful girl, and yet here she was - sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder.   
  
So he chose to simply put his arms around her. Wendy whispered to him, "S-something's happened to J-John and Michael!!"  
  
Wendy studied his face carefully. He did not look surprised, he looked - he looked - guilty? sad? puzzled? Wendy broke free from him and pulled him off the ledge. She pointed to the set of pipes that were on the floor.   
  
Except the pipes weren't there.   
  
Wendy looked around wildly. Where were they? Had she accedently moved them? Did she set them down somewhere?  
  
Without a further word, Wendy turned on her heel and left the room in such a hurry that Peter swore he could feel the air rush past him as she passed. He followed her out the door, and down the stairs.   
  
Peter had never been in this house before, but one thing was certain - quite a bit had changed. There were no toys on the floor outside the nursery, and the hallway was clean and free of any messes. And Wendy had surely changed too. She used to wear just loose dresses, simple and most practical. But here she was, in a big dress with skirts that swooshed. Peter liked the swooshing sound, but was most concerned by Wendy's new appearance. She looked so much more like a woman, and less like his Wendy-lady.   
  
"Aunt Millicent! Aunt Millicent!" Wendy called as she hurried down the stairs. Peter peered around a door to watch Wendy run up to a proper-looking woman who was sitting in a big armchair.   
  
"Aunt Millicent, did you by any chance see a set of wooden pipes on the nursery floor?"  
  
Aunt Millicent pursed her lips and thought. "Why, I don't believe so, Miss Wendy Darling. Why do you ask?"  
  
Wendy didn't reply, however, because she had already left the parlor. She hurried back to the stairwell, and to her room, but Peter flew up above, and landed directly in front of her.   
  
Peter noticed that Wendy's face was streaked with tears.   
  
Feeling that she would be very upset if she did not find out that her brothers were alright, Peter guiltily held out his hand.  
  
Wendy stared at the set of pipes in the boy's hand. She looked from the object to his face, which was somewhat apologetic and yet still had the boyish glint to it.  
  
Wendy, however was outraged. She ran towards Peter, and pushed him backwards, beating on his chest with her fists.  
  
"You've taken them! YOU'VE TAKEN THEM!"  
  
And then she collapsed onto him sobbing, for the second time that evening.   
  
Peter pulled her off, and tried to explain, but Wendy had gotten that angry glint back in her eye, and without another word, she turned on her heel, ran back down the hall, and threw herself into another room. Peter heard the click of the lock, and then Wendy's sobs.   
  
Peter was furious. Girls! He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Then he tried just pushing the door open, but that didn't work either. Finally, he flew up to the ceiling, and brought himself bashing against the door, hoping that he might make it move.   
  
This sound, of course, terrified Aunt Millicent, so she hurried out of the parlor as fast as her heeled shoes would permit. She saw a most peculiar sight - a boy flying - FLYING? - to the ceiling and then throwing himself at the door to the Lost Boy's room.   
  
"Boy!" Aunt Millicent barked up the stairs. "What are you doing in my house? Come down here this instant!"  
  
Peter finally flew down the stairs and landed in his favorite arrogant stance. "What do you want?" he asked haughtily.  
  
"I want to know what you are doing in this house!"  
  
"Getting my pipes!"  
  
"And why might your pipes be in this house?"  
  
Peter had not been fully knowledgeable about secrecy and what strict aunts will and will not believe.   
  
"So I may call the mermaids."  
  
Aunt Millicent was furious. First this boy comes in and attempts to break the Lost Boys' door down, and then makes up a cock-and-bull story about mermaids.  
  
"Oh, stop lying, you terrible misfit. There are no mermaids."  
  
"Oh yes there are! Not here, but in Neverland!"  
  
"And what proof do you have of that, young man?"  
  
"The Neverland is full of mermaids and fairies and adventure!"  
  
"Oh, of course. Now it's not just mermaids, is it? Now there are fairies too? Well, let me tell you, lad, there are no far-"  
  
Peter had darted forward and clapped a hand over Aunt Millicent's mouth.  
  
"Don't say that! Every time someone says, 'I don't believe in fairies,' a fairy drops down dead!" Peter said furiously.  
  
Aunt Millicent had been pushed over the edge. "Okay, my lad. Watch this. Idon'tbelieveinfairiesIdon'tbelieveinfairiesIdon'tbelieveinfairies -"  
  
Peter had lost his temper. He jumped Aunt Millicent and smacked her hard across her face.   
  
But Aunt Millicent wrestled him off in such an unladylike manner that she would have been ashamed of it. But she swung her fist up in the air, ready to make a furious blow at the boy's head.  
  
She swung her hand -   
  
But missed. Peter had just been grabbed by the back of the leaf-adorned attire he was wearing, and drug up the stairs at such speed it was hard to realize it was happening. Wendy ran into her bedroom, still holding Peter from the back, as they collapsed into the safety of her room. Wendy set Peter down and turned the lock.  
  
"Wendy...Wendy..." Peter was still inflamed with fury.   
  
Aunt Millicent began to beat on the door, screaming at Wendy that she expected better of a young lady and what on earth was she doing, she had a young man in her room at night, and he was barely wearing anything, for heaven's sake!  
  
Wendy sat down in the corner by Peter and began to sob. Her brothers had been kidnaped by Peter, Aunt Millicent was furious at her, her parents would never trust her again when they found out that she had let this happen.  
  
Peter was snapped out of his angry trance by Wendy crying. This was the third time that night that she had been reduced to tears, and therefore Peter decided it was his fault. He walked slowly across the room, hoisted himself upon the ledge, and was just about to take flight when he felt something take hold of his ankle.   
  
Wendy was standing there, with a bold look on her face, despite her tears. "No," she said flatly, and pulled him back inside.   
  
Peter sat down cross-legged on the floor, and Wendy knelt before them, putting her face very close to him so that Aunt Millicent, who was still hammering outside the door couldn't hear.  
  
"Peter...my brothers...what have you done with them? Why did you take them? Are they alright?"  
  
Peter saw no choice but to explain. "I had to take them. Hook was going to kill and torture them...and then he was going to hurt you..."  
  
Peter felt an odd lump in his throat. Why did he suddenly feel like bursting apart at the thought of Wendy getting hurt?  
  
Wendy, however was charging on.   
  
"He wanted to...to kill them? And kill me? Oh, Peter, I'm so sorry I got upset with you, I was so worried that something horrible had happened! What did you do with them?"  
  
Peter was again uncomfortable. Was she going to be mad when she found out that he had left her brothers in a dark alley with no warmth or food?  
  
"Ummm...I took them to an alley...where Hook wouldn't find them...."  
  
Wendy did not seem upset, but merely nodded.  
  
So Peter told her as much as possible, and surprisingly, she didn't become angry with him or start crying again.  
  
"So now, I've got to go ask the mermaids how to save them, which means I must go back to Neverland. I'll come back...I promise."  
  
And without a word, as quickly as he was able, he scrambled back up onto the window ledge. But again, something happened. Wendy got up on the ledge with him.   
  
This puzzled Peter slightly. Why was she up on the ledge? She could stand on the floor...  
  
But then something happened, which drove all these wonderings out of his head.   
  
Wendy stood up on tiptoe and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
It was a soft, quick, shy kiss. Wendy pressed her soft lips to that golden-bronze skin, savoring the feel of the exquisite texture. A strand of hair fell across Peter's chest, making him shiver at the sensation.  
  
And then it was all over. Wendy blushed, embarrassed, at her somewhat forward actions, but then looked directly into Peter's eyes.  
  
"Take me with you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And so ends my first true Peter/Wendy chapter. Review Review Review! If you convince me that you liked this sort of chapter, with sole Wendy/Peter action, I will write more of them!  
  
And I finally got this up! I'm really sorry about how long it took, read the Author's Note for an explanation of why. But I'm going to try and be more punctual.   
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn 


	7. Chapter Five

And Back Again  
  
by actingflicka  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, this should be really obvious, but just in case, I DON"T HAVE ANY ASSOCIATION WITH PETER PAN! I am not and don't know anybody who had anything to do with the movies, book, or anything else.   
  
Authors Notes: Well, it has again been so long since I have updated. I'm sorry. But then again, it's because I wanted to really put my all into this chapter, since I am so thouroghly enjoying it.  
  
I got some very good reviews for the previous chapter, most of them stating that they particularly liked the Wendy/Peter chapters. So here's another one! But since we can't forget about the other characters ('specially Smee...what is that wimp up to today?) the next chapter will be done on the pirates. Sorry, guys.  
  
I'm also going to change my pen name soon, to actingflicka. I'm planning on writing other fics after this one (Harry Potter and the Sabriel trilogy are on my list, as well as a one-shot Peter Pan.), and my pen name is rather limiting. So as soon as this chapter is up, I will change it.   
  
luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Peter was more than a little astounded by what Wendy had just said. "Take me with you," she repeated.   
  
"Wh-what?" Peter, in all honesty, did not want her to come. Aside from her being in more danger, everything flowed much more smoothly in Neverland when Wendy wasn't there. Peter did care for Wendy, but he did not want her coming along.  
  
Wendy could read his eyes. "Please!" she begged. "I promise I'll leave it all up to you. It's just that I want to make sure that John and Michael are safe, and I am so desperate to get out of this house. Please, Peter. Please."  
  
Peter was afraid if he said no she might start crying again, and he did not need nor want that right now. So he nodded, causing Wendy to throw herself upon him again, mumbling her thanks into his leaves.  
  
Peter pulled her off him, because he was beginning to feel rather embarrased. His cheeks were red now, and the great Pan did NOT blush. So he hid his flaming cheeks in the darkness of the windowsill, and said to her very simply, "Are you ready?"  
  
Wendy was suddenly hit with a shocking realization. "Peter," she began, stifling a sob, "I have forgotten how to fly."   
  
Peter did not know that it was possible for someone to forget in such a short time, but apparently it was, and he had not a second more to lose. So he scooped Wendy into his arms, much the same as he had Michael. But this time it was different. When Wendy was in his arms, he was so warm, so...happy. When her hair spilled onto his breast, it felt so...right.  
  
Peter was sure. Nothing had ever been more right.  
  
But he did not have long to contemplate this, because Wendy was looking at him with a mixture of shock and fear on her face.  
  
"Don't worry, Wendy-lady. I will not let you fall," Peter assured her quietly. And with Wendy in his arms, he lept out of the window.  
  
Upon the heart-stopping fall out of the window, Wendy screamed. Peter was surprised, for he did this every time he went out of a window, just because it was fun. But it seemed that Wendy did not like it.  
  
Peter wrapped his arms more tightly around her, while she gripped his leaves in terror. He landed in a tree and sat on the highest branch, cradling the trembling Wendy.  
  
When she had caught her breath, she looked up at Peter. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "That frightened me."  
  
Peter was amazed. He did not mean to frighten Wendy. He held her close for another minute or so, then whispered, "Are you okay now? We need to get going."  
  
She nodded, but clung to Peter more tightly as they again took flight. Peter, however, did not take her in the direction of Neverland, but instead back into downtown London, to the same alley he had taken her dear brothers to.  
  
The crisp London air flew around them, chilling Wendy to the bone, her feet, clad in only thin hosery, were very cold. Wendy knew this was not wise; a lady might catch a cold if left in cold feet, but there was nothing to be done about it.   
  
Suddenly, Wendy noticed that they were not flying in the direction she had remembered. She was certain that they were not going in the direction of Neverland. She cleared her throat hesitantly.  
  
"Peter...Peter?" she said, very quitely.  
  
Peter glanced down at the Wendy in his arms, looking beautiful, even with her mussed dress and her hair unkempt. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"To see your brothers...my Wendy-lady."  
  
Wendy was in awe. She knew how desperatly Peter wanted to get to the mermaids, but he was going to her brothers, just like she wanted. Peter Pan was such a gentleman!  
  
She settled into his arms, hoping that the flight would end soon. She did not have to wait for long.  
  
With a fast swoop down into the dark passage, Peter landed on a trash can. He gently sat Wendy down on her feet and pointed in   
  
the direction of her sleeping brothers.  
  
Wendy ran towards them, looking at the two sleeping boys wrapped in an old blanket. John had laid Peter's sword under the covers with   
  
him, holding the sheaf to him.   
  
Michael had wrapped his arms around himself, drawing his side of the blanket closer to him. Wendy realized that he did not have his   
  
beloved teddy bear with him; he took the stuffed companion everywhere with him, even during their last adventure to Neverland. But she was amazed at how angelic they looked, even while sleeping under a worn, stained cloth, lying on the cobblestone of the dirty alley. My dear brothers, she thought.   
  
She knelt next to Michael with the air of a mother. She tangled her long, slender fingers into his light blonde hair, which was slightly mussed and dirty from the alley. She pulled her fingers through his hair, gently, lovingly.  
  
After a few moments of this, Michael looked up. His eyes, slightly unfocused from his sleepyness, gazed up at her. His glassy expresion   
  
brightened, and then his lower lip trembled, and he burst into sobs.  
  
Wendy pulled him into her arms, just like a mother. She slowly rocked him back and forth, as she hummed a litttle of a lullaby from her   
  
young days.  
  
"Shhh. It's alright, Michael. I'm right here. Everything is going to be fine, my darling, I promise," Wendy whispered as she soothed him. He continued to cry, but he seemed to take her word for it, and finally, he kissed her on her arm, the closest bit of flesh he could find, and   
  
snuffled his way into sleep.  
  
With the sleeping child still in her arms, Wendy crossed over to her other brother. My brave, brave John, her mind said.   
  
She sat down with him, Michael still clinging to her arm, although more loosely, as though he was dozing off lightly. Wendy glanced   
  
down at the child, and saw that indeed, his eyes were closed and his breathing was becoming more steady. Wendy smiled, and laid her hand upon his firey cheek. "Sleep well, my dear little love," she whispered.  
  
But this whisper was enough to wake John, who immediatly sat up upon realizing she was there. He slowly regarded her face, with a gentle look of concern for his sister.  
  
"Wendy...how did you get here?" he asked. Then he spotted Peter in the corner, apparently trying to make himself as discreet as possible.  
  
Peter, it should be noted, had been watching Wendy while she carefully comforted her younger brother, rocking him, soothing him. The strange thing was, as gentle as her behavior was, it frightened him for multiple reasons.  
  
The first was that Wendy seemed so...adult. Peter had left her at the window not long ago, but then she still seemed like him, still had the attitude of a child, was still his Wendy-lady. Peter saw no Wendy-lady in this girl. He saw a mother.  
  
And Peter was hardly comforted by that, either. He had always prided himself on being carefree and happy, proud that he didn't need or want a mother. Yet watching Wendy care for her brother's in this sort of motherly way had formed a rock in his stomach. He found himself, for the first time, wanting a mother.  
  
He had never been rocked in this gentle way. He had never had someone's fingers pulled through his hair in this manner. He had never been soothed in quiet whispers, telling him that everything would be alright.  
  
And although he would regret thinking it, Peter admitted it to himself then. He wanted a mother.  
  
Wendy, meanwhile, was talking with John. "I am most proud of you, but we need you to continue. Protect your brother. I will be back soon," she told John. But this sounded awfully harsh, so she added, "I love you," as an afterward.  
  
She leaned forward and kissed him on his forehead, sending another rock into Peter's stomach.  
  
Then she laid Michael down, back to where he was laying before she disturbed his sleep. She knelt down, and gave him a kiss on the forehead, and covered him with the cloth.  
  
The rock in Peter's stomach was ever growing. He realized...he wanted Wendy to give HIM a thimble. She had watched her thimble her brothers, though it was not like the thimble she had given him while on the deck of the Jolly Roger. She had thimbled her brothers on a different spot than she had thimbled him.  
  
Finally, Wendy got up and crossed to Peter, jolting him out of his thoughts.  
  
"Thank you, Peter," she said softly. "For taking me here. If there is anything I can ever do for you -"  
  
"There is," Peter said roughly.  
  
"Well, then, Peter, tell me what it is, we must be on our way to the mermaids."  
  
Peter continued to speak roughly. "I want one thing, Wendy-lady."  
  
"And what is that?" Wendy was perturbed. Peter usually got straight to the point.  
  
"Another thimble..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's End Notes: Sorry this took so long. Hope you liked it. Whether you did or not, please review. Your feedback is vital to me.  
  
Oh, and my beta reader is finally calling it quits. After 10 years of beta'ing, she has decided to stop it altogether. Alicia, it's been wonderful. Thank you!  
  
So I am looking for a new beta. See my profile for more. I will credit you in every chapter; Alicia preferred that I didn't, so she was not credited in the chapters. But thank you, Alicia!  
  
luv, hugs, and kisses,   
  
Kathryn 


	8. Chapter Six

And Back Again

by actingflicka

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Ok, this should be really obvious, but just in case, I DON"T HAVE ANY ASSOCIATION WITH PETER PAN! I am not and don't know anybody who had anything to do with the movies, book, or anything else.

Authors Notes: Well, I have taken a break from this fic. A too-long break! Two months! But I now have another story up, and several ideas jotted down. In any case, here is another chapter, and I'll put up another one as soon as I can. I promise.

Still looking for a beta reader; see my profile if you're interested!

Next chapter on the Darling boys, I think, and then another Peter/Wendy. Sounds good.

luv, hugs, and kisses, Kathryn

* * *

Captain Hook was subdued, for once. He was sitting in his study, his head in his un-clawed hand, thinking.

The barrier. The barrier. The barrier.

Hook half-wished that he did not realize what the barrier was. It would better if he didn't know and was wondering, than if he knew and was horrified about it.

Smee burst into the room, carrying a case and a washcloth.

Smee had the peculiar appearance of a man who has just been caught doing something he would not want to be caught doing. His hair was mussed, his face was rosy red, and his clothes were disheveled and dirty.

"Smee..."

Hook looked at the bumbly man suspiciously. "What have you been doing?"

Smee became even more flushed in the face. "N-nothing, Captain, absolutely nothing at all!"

But Hook was peering intently at him.

"Nothing?" he asked silkily. "You look a fright, Mr. Smee. Indeed, you always look a fright, but today even more so."

Smee wiped his brow. "What do you mean, Captain?"

"I mean, Smee, that you are red in the face, and your clothes and hair look like such a mess I am embarrased to have you on this boat. I would like to know...if you are my faithful servant, as you say..."

Smee was shining with sweat. "I was simply in a rush to bring you the morning's essensals! I am, like you say, your faithful servant!"

Hook raised an eyebrow. "Very well, Smee..." But his voice had an edge to it that plainly showed Smee that his Captain did not belive him.

Smee was quick to change the subject.

"Now, now, captain, here you are. I brought your selection of hooks, you are needing a change from that one, it's become a bit mundane, and a washcloth, you really must wash up, you're stinking up your cabin!"

Smee paused for breath. Hook turned, and without saying anything, motioned for the case. Smee came running forward with the air of a jewler showing off his latest collection to the most wealthy people in town.

Hook selected one of the more plain ones, and then turned to his wash basin. Smee hurredly lathered up the washcloth with a grainy soap, and started to vigorously rub his captain's face.

Hook snatched the cloth and took a swipe at Smee, who leapt back. "I'll do it myself," he snarled.

Smee was dancing from foot to foot.

"Certainly, master, certainly..."

Hook looked up at himself in the mirror that hung over his wash basin. He saw a fcae looking back at him, an old, tired, evil face. "Smee..." he rasped. "What have I become?"

"Pardon, captain?"

Hook turned to him and collapsed into a chair, Smee kneeling beside him.

"Smee, you do know that Pan and I came to Neverland in much similar ways?"

"Why, no, captain, but - "

"Ah, yes. I forgot that you were dreadfully thick." Hook grinned twistedly. "Well then, I must start from the beginning. Well, you see, Pan came to Neverland a long, long time ago, when he heard his parents talking about what he wanted to be when he grew up. At that point, Peter was a small child, apparently his journey started on the day he was born, and he came to be in Neverland some months later.

"At first, Peter was in despair, afraid of growing up, and so he continued to grow up, as is the evil way such things work. His only time that he would truly forget was when he went to London, to sit outside a certain window, and listen to a certain girl tell stories. One night, he accedently left his shadow there, and when he went to retrieve it, he met her. And he became so fond of her that he brought her and her brothers back with him.

"From that day on, Peter no longer had any form of dread, and he stayed young. You see, Smee, Peter Pan then knew the feeling that keeps one young, in Neverland at least. He knew the feeling of love. "

Hook leaned back and closed his eyes. Smee looked at his captain, his round face looking murky and puzzled. "Um, sir?" he asked tentatlivley. "Where are you going with this?"

Hook's eyes flashed open. Within an instant, he had Smee in his cold grasp, holding the point of his hook to Smee's neck. A tiny trickle of blood ran down the man's neck.

"What I am trying to tell you, Smee, is that now I know why I am old, cannot fly. I am...evil. And now I know why. I have not felt love! No one has loved me!"

Smee pulled himself away from Hook's clawed hand. "How, now, master. Calm yourself -"

Hook lunged forward. "I need to have someone fall in love with me! I shall then become young once more...and the barrier..."

"What about the barrier, Captain?"

"The barrier that protects Pan is the barrier of love. As long as Wendy still loves Peter Pan, no harm may come to him. But -"

Hook stopped with a sharp intake of breath.

"What is it, master?"

"That is it! If, by fair means - or foul - we can bewitch Wendy Darling to no longer care for Peter Pan, and then in turn, care for me, all will be right! I shall become youthful, and Pan will no longer have his barrier. If I can kill Pan, I shall! Mark my words, I shall!"

With that, Hook strode to his private stores. Smee was still puzzled.

"But how will you get Miss Darling to do such a thing? You've seen her, she is sickeningly in love with Peter Pan. How will we do a thing like that?"

Hook slammed down his hands, leaving a place where his hooked hand had clawed wood from the table.

"Smee...this is Neverland, is it not?"

"Why yes, captain, it is, but - "

"And Neverland is known to have extraordinary things happen in it?"

"Yes Captain, but -"

"So, I swear that we shall make this happen! You, who are apparently my humble servant, shall find me the strongest substance that can make a woman fall in love with whomever the potion-maker chooses, and you will make it for me, whatever the expense!"

Hook was shaking. He took a calming breath, and spoke again with a delicate stress on his words.

"Do I make myself clear?"

"C-certainly, master..." said a trembling Smee. He turned and ran out of the Captain's quarters as fast as his legs could carry him.

Once outside, Smee slumped against the door. He was breathing terribly fast. His master had almost found out...almost...

But he had no time to dwell on that now. He had to help his master find this substance, whatever it was.

Smee tottered up a level on the ship, and came to a library. He found it unusual that there was a library on Hook's ship; reading was scorned by the captain.

As Smee pushed the door open, it was obvious that the library had not been used in a very long time. The place was dusty and deserted. Smee coughed and looked around.

After a moment of disgusting observance, Smee wandered over to a shelf. He moved through the library, pulling of any likely-looking books and throwing them into the center of the room. Finally he plopped down in the middle of them, and began searching.

Three hours passed. Then four. Five. Smee was aching with tiredness. He had gone through three-fourths of the books, not finding any sort of hint as to a magical love substance. At that moment he was perusing through _Secrets and Ancient Wisdom from the Fairies._

His eyes jumped open as he saw it. He eagerly scanned the passage, which read

_The fairy secrets are also well-kept when it comes to the trickery of love, though the least-known secret is extremely useful. The fairy dust, which also holds the capacity of allowing an individual to fly, when put into a teaspoon of simmering water and three drops of the nectar from the Neverland flower are added, the mixture can be mixed into any drink or food that the desired reciever consumes, it will cause the reciever to fall in love with whoever created the mixture. _

Smee jumped up, tore off a piece of his shirt to mark the page in the book, and sprinted back to the Captain's Quarters. He would show Hook what a true servant he was now...he could even obtain the fairy dust, tell the Captain a story of how he had risked his life to obtain it...

In truth, it would be quite easy to get the magic dust. After all, he was part fairy.

* * *

Hahaha! Bet you didn't see that one coming! I've already begun work on the next chapter, which is going to be focused on the Darling Boys and their 'adventures' in the alley. Stay posted!

As always, reviews and flames are welcome!

luv, hugs, and kisses,

Kathryn


	9. Another Author's Note

I have an announcement to make. I _will_ be finishing this story. And I will be updating it very very soon. I promise. 

So what exactly happened? Um, well, life happened. I'm a pretty ambitious and goal-oriented person, so I just kept taking on more and more, and now I barely have time to wash my hair, let alone keep writing fan fiction.

But I miss it. So I **WILL** be coming back. I won't be promising weekly updates, but I promise I will finish this story. I don't know about my Harry Potter fic. In all honesty, I hated the sixth book so much I've lost a lot of my enthusiasm for the series in general. Not because the shipping was RHr and HG. In fact, I'm glad HHr didn't happen, seeing that I hated hor JKR writes romance.

Anyways, I won't rant about HP right now. But keep an eye on me, and review, review, review! I'll see you all soon.

Happy TurkeyDay!

xxoo KT


End file.
